Please Remember Me
by butterflygirl91
Summary: Elena becomes human and still has feelings for Damon. Acting out, Stefan compels her to forget everything about Damon and to fall back in love with himself. Three years later, she runs into Damon in the streets of Mystic Falls. Pro-Delena. Two-Shot. Written in response to a prompt given to me on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Elena woke up, gasping. **"Sssh….you're okay." **Stefan soothed. "Damon?" Elena asked, rubbing her eyes. **"No, it's me. I'm here…you're okay. The cure worked, Elena. You're human again." **Stefan smiled. "Where's Damon?" she pressed. **"He—He's not here, Elena. he didn't think you'd…wait…it's real? The sire bond—"** "Doesn't effect how I feel. I TRIED to tell everyone that." she said. **"So you're really in love with him?" **"Yes…Stefan, I'm sorry. I really am. I just…I can't do this right now. I need to see Damon." she said, throwing the covers back and jumping out of bed. **"Elena, wait! We need to—" **"I'm sorry…I just can't right now." she said. "I need to find Damon. I have to tell him I still love him before he acts out and does something stupid." she said. Stefan grabbed her by her shoulders. **"No." **he said sternly. Elena looked at him, confused. Stefan leaned in, sending forth his compulsion. **"Forget Damon. Forget every single memory you have with him. You don't remember that I even have a brother. Forget meeting him, becoming friends with him…forget all of it. You love me. It's always been me." **he compelled. "It's always been you…" she answered obediently.

_Three years later. _

**"Are you sure we have to go to this thing?"** Stefan asked, laying on the bed as Elena packed. "This 'thing' is my brother's wedding. And of course we have to go." she said. **"I just…I thought we agreed to never go back to our dreary old town."** he teased, grabbing her and pulling her on top of him. "Stefann….I have to pack." she pouted. **"But I'm so much more fun to do than pack…"** he teased. Elena laughed for a minute, then stopped. **"What is it?" **Stefan asked. "I…I don't know. I just….you reminded me of someone for a second." Stefan froze. She'd been saying things like that a lot lately. Was it possible...with everything supernatural Elena had been through that compulsion might not work perfectly? "Dejavu, I guess." she shrugged again, climbing off of him and returning to packing. He let out a sigh of relief and left her alone to pack.

_Meanwhile in Mystic Falls. _

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Damon asked, straightening his tie in the department store mirror. **"You are a groomsman. You have to be there." **Jeremy said, holding up two different ties. "The black one. You're getting married, not going to prom." Damon chided. Jeremy nodded and put the black one aside. Somehow, he and Damon had grown close over the past three years…he considered him to be a close friend. "But your sister is coming." Damon worried. "Your sister….remember…the girl who woke up as a human and left without so much as a 'hey Damon. You were right. I feel nothing'. She left without a word." he mumbled. **"She's my sister, Damon. It's not as if I couldn't invite her." **Jeremy said, holding up two jackets. "The first one, the second one makes you look like a hobbit." Damon advised. "Right. I get that you had to invite her. But it's going to be awkward. And you said she responded to the plus one. She's bringing my brother." he said. **"You don't know that." **Jeremy soothed, going to pick out shoes.

The wedding was a week later. Elena had arrived the day before with Stefan. They'd gotten a hotel room and Elena was straightening her dress in the mirror. "Do I look okay?" she asked. Stefan raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen my brother face to face in 3 years. I want to look…I don't know…grown up. Adult...like an older sister." she shrugged. **"You look beautiful."** he assured her, kissing her cheek. With that, they headed off to the wedding.

After the ceremony, there was a reception in the town square. Elena hugged her brother and cried about how much he'd grown up. When he moved on to other guests, Elena moved to the bar, motioning for a drink.**"Well, I guess we could avoid each other all night."** a voice said, from the bar stool beside her. Elena turned to see a tall, dark-haired stranger with piercing blue eyes. **"Wow… you've grown up." **he said, his face melting into what looked like a sad half smirk. "I'm sorry…I think you have me confused with someone else…Do I know you?" she asked. Something about the stranger was familiar, she had to admit…but she just couldn't place him. Damon stood. **"This isn't funny, Elena." **he whispered. "I'm sorry…I feel terrible…I just…I'm having the hardest time placing you." she said, a hand to her forehead. Damon stood, enraged. Suddenly, he caught the blank look in her eye. There was nothing...no recognition at all. **"Oh my God…you really have no idea who I am." **he said. Suddenly, Stefan ducked in, looking panicked. **"Hey, I was looking for you."** he said, greeting Elena with a kiss. **"You did this." **Damon accused. "Damon, please." Stefan begged. **"You-you made her forget me?!"** he yelled. Elena froze, her eyes darting between the men. That name…_Damon. _Damon…why did that name send chills through her body. **"Fix it, Stefan." **Damon demanded. Damon turned to Elena, touching her face. The touch caused her to shiver. **"Elena…please…please…you have to remember me. You know me. I'm Damon."** he whispered. "I'm sorry…I…I just can't place you…" she whispered, roboticaly.


	2. Chapter 2

Before she could argue, the mysterious blue-eyed stranger was dragging her inside, away from the wedding party, her boyfriend in tow. They stepped inside and she jerked out of the man's grasp. "Would some PLEASE tell me what the HELL is going on? Who are you? What do you want from us?!" she demanded, folding her arms over her chest. **"FIX IT."** the man demanded. **"Brother, please.—"**Stefan tried. "BROTHER?" Elena interrupted. **"Please. Try to understand. Put yourself in my shoes. You know how much I love her, Damon. I couldn't lose her. Just let this go, please."** Stefan begged of Damon. **"UNDERSTAND?! How am I supposed to understand this? I would have never taken away her memories. Not without her permission." ** This new realization hit Elena like a ton of bricks. Stefan had compelled her. Made her forget the man standing in front of her...his own brother...someone who was obviously so important to her that Stefan had felt threatened. "Memories? Stefan, you compelled me?" there were tears in Elena's voice. Betrayl. Hurt. How could he?! Tears streamed down her face. **"Elena please…I couldn't lose you. I loved you so much. And you-you wanted him. But I knew...I knew you loved me. I knew that you and I...we were meant to be. We are meant to be."** Stefan begged, taking her face in his hands. She pushed him away. "How dare you?" she screamed. ** "Tell me how to make it better. Please…I'll—I'll do anything. Elena."** he said. "Give me my memories back. And then leave. I never want to see you again." she said defiantly. **"Elena please…I love you. I was scared and—"** "You want to fix things. That's how you do it. You make me remember and then you leave." she sniffled.

Stefan sighed. He stepped forward. **"Now…you remember."** he spoke, a tear streaming down his face. **"You remember every memory you had with Damon. Meeting him…falling in love him…all of it."** he said.**"Goodbye, Elena."** he zoomed away, leaving Elena alone with Damon. Damon ran over to her. **"Elena? Are you okay?" **he asked. Elena collapsed into sobs, clinging onto his shirt. "Damon…I'm so sorry." she sobbed into his chest, overwhelmed by the day's realizations. Damon wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head.** "You have nothing to be sorry for." **he soothed, stroking her hair. "But we…I had no idea who you were…for three years. I...I didn't even know you existed." she sniffled.** "Yes. But we're together now. We found each other again."** he said, wiping away her tears. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. **"And I'm never letting you go again."** he whispered. **"Umm…I mean, as long as that's what you want."** he said awkwardly. Elena smiled and leaned up, kissing him. "That's exactly what I want."


End file.
